Match
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [RoyEd YukiShuichi]FullmetalGravitation Crossover Roy and Edward are fighting often, though it seems so normal... what will happen to our lovely shonenai couple? Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki! Not going to continue.
1. Enter Businessman and Engineer to be

Disclaimer: If you've read any of my other stories you know I don't own Gravitation or Hagaren, so please… even if I did… why would I write fan fiction when I could just draw it?

**Match  
**A Fullmetal Alchemist/ Gravitation Crossover

By Cho

Roy Mustang groaned as his fellow worker, Riza Hawkeye, piled more stacks for reports and files for him to sign. She reached into her pocket and handed him a ballpoint pen. Glowering her, he took the pen reluctantly and sighed.

"Mr. Mustang, I'm sure that if you sit there and just complain you won't get any work done," she said, with a grip on the gun in her holster. Of course, in everyday life, a woman wouldn't be able to walk around the office with a loaded handgun, but the people who employed her made an exception, partly because she was once a security officer for the same company, but mostly because she was so fucking intimidating that they just gave her her way. Roy, noticing the grip on her gun, quickly grabbed at the pen and started writing; a few minutes later, he looked up and said to her as she was about to leave the room. "Do you think it would be okay if I worked _and _complained?" He inquired to her, but quickly snapped his head down when she began to take the gun from it's holster with her back turned to him still.

After she left, confirming that he had indeed started on his work, he began writing on the papers. His hand glided quickly over the papers, writing his scrawl of a signature numerous times. Soon, though, his mind drifted away from his steadily moving hand and to the thought of his young lover, Edward Elric, and what he was doing for dinner and other pleasurable activities, planned or unplanned. He only snapped out of the coma-like daydream when he heard a loud, "Ahem!"

Roy blinked; an annoyed looking Edward Elric standing, arms crossed and foot tapping noisily stood in front of him. Roy grinned devilishly and licked his lips. "Hello, Edward," he said coolly.

"_Hello! _That's _all_ you have to say?" He leaned in on the desk, putting his hands as supports in two places on the desk that were unoccupied by paperwork. "No, 'Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you and making you stand and wait at my desk while I was stupidly daydreaming," or something of the like! _You know_, if you would just get this paperwork done, you wouldn't be so late coming home all the time." The look in his eyes had changed gradually over time from angry to hurt. Roy smiled and scooted out his chair, signaling for Edward to walk swiftly around the desk and place himself on the other's lap comfortably, and to let Roy's non dominant hand wrap around his waist. Edward leaned back as Roy pushed his chair back into the desk and began signing papers again. Edward eyed the papers, moaning as Roy's fingers moved along his skin, up and down, subconsciously.

"So, Edward said, "Is this better? Are you getting more done?"

"Hmm," Roy started, taking a rather large stack of papers and placing them in a box that read 'OUT.' "You're quite the motivation."

Edward nuzzled into Roy's neck and kissed his skin. Before long, Roy emitted a low moan and a click signaled that the pen in his hand dropped from his hand and onto the desk. His grip on his Ed's waist tightened as he pulled the blonde closer to him, letting him kiss along the side of his neck and down his collar. Roy's second hand grabbed his waist and turned him towards him, not stopping him from continuing to kiss him. Roy kissed Edward's forehead at first chance and he pulled away, smiling devilishly before diving for Roy's lips for a soothing, spit swapping kiss. Roy pushed his tongue between Edward's teeth, causing Edward to wrap his arms around Roy's neck. As Edward pushed himself further onto his lover, a swift knock came to the door, interrupting their make out session. Edward pulled away, looking around for an exit, finding none, and no window this high would be suitable to leap from for a safe landing. Roy panicked and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Riza, I'm coming in so get your hands off of Ed--"

"Come in!" Roy hissed loudly, spinning his chair to the side and shoving Edward off his lap, causing him to fall with a hurt scowl on his face. Riza appeared in the room with a cart in front of her with work piled on it. She eyed the considerably shorter pile, but then her eyes drifter back to Roy, who was giving a hand to the crumpled Edward on the floor. He spoke without turning to her as Edward got to his feet and dusted off his jeans.

"Please be more -er- careful with your words. You _know_ what will happen if one of the supervisors were to catch me with Edward in here again."

"Sir, I don't think they actually mind that Edward is here," she said casually as she picked up papers from the out box and put them on her cart, "I think that the fact that you two are, well," she glanced between them, "well, being you two, and keeping _you_," she wagged a finger at Roy, "from doing your work is what makes them want to fire you."

Edward turned from the lecture and shot Roy a worried look. "_Fire you?_" Edward gave him a harmless smack to the head. "Roy, without your part of the income, we'll have next to _no money_! You know my tiny part time is only to keep me at the university and as a bit of backup!"

"I didn't tell you? I was sure I-"

"**HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING AS SERIOUS AS THIS? GOD I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON'T STAND OVER YOUR SHOULDER THEN-**"

Riza stepped quickly and silently from the room, pushing the cart in front of her.

"**-I MEAN IT WOULD BE _ONE THING_ IF YOU WERE, LIKE, MAYBE GIVEN LONGER HOURS OR SOMETHING AND YOU FORGOT, BUT THIS IS _SERIOUS_! FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE TO SUPPOR MORE THAN JUST YOU! IF YOU GET FIRED AND LOOSE YOUR HOUSE, I'LL HAVE NOWHERE TO LIVE AND I'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO DROP OUT OF COLLEGE!**"

Edward heaved a breath and left his angry stare at the seated Roy, who looked like a strong wind had just pushed him back very far. He shook his head slightly and smiled at the boy, standing up and taking him into his arms to embrace him. He kissed the top of his head and murmured a soothing, "I'm sorry." Edward blushed and smiled.

The moment was broken when Edward's watch beeped, signaling that his next class was approaching. He smiled up at Roy and pushed onto his toes to peck him on the cheek before dashing from the room.

It was after all that that Roy decided that it was a productive day after all.

------

_A slow first chapter, I know, but you need to 'meet' our characters before they meet… I have a lot of this written up in my notebook already, so I just need to type it up. Because all of my current fics are Hagarens, I'm going to make this one a Gravitation, though it is based mostly around Ed and Roy because I'm better at writing them. My friend Aemi really enjoys this one, so I posted it because of her, yeah, whoopee. Okay… now, I must part, so drop me a review, please _

heartheartcho

P.S. Are there any Vines fans out there? Did you hear about their new album? AWESOME, RIGHT!


	2. Enter Writer and Techno Artist

-1Disclaimer: Rawr. Take that people who say I own Fullmetal or Gravitation. HAH!

_Chapter Two, ho's! I got such a GREAT RESPONSE (sarcasm… or is it? . ) that I decided that I would update this story again tonight, since I have it all written up anyway… tonight's episode features SHINDOU AND YUKI wooooot! Okay, enjoy _

------

Chapter Two -- Enter Writer and Techno Artist

_------_

"**WHERE** the hell are we?" Eiri Yuki glanced over grumpily and annoyingly at the map young Shuichi Shindou was studying. Shuichi took a closer look and remained silent, his eyes blankly studying a street on the map. He promptly turned it over once, upside-down twice, and then looked up at the man driving the sleek sports car the unknown highway.

"Well," Eiri's eye drifted from the road to Shu as he spoke, "I don't know… this is the wrong map." Shuichi scratched the back of his head and grinned hopefully. Yuki grumbled and smacked Shuichi across the head. "Nice job, moron! You mean we've been following the wrong map for the last," he glanced at the clock on his car, "_three hours!_"

Shu grabbed his head where Yuki hit him, a mass of pink hair poking through his fist. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." He started bawling loudly. Yuki's eye twitched, and then he looked toward the road, trying desperately to ignore the boy who was crying obnoxiously in the seat next to him. It wasn't long before he couldn't concentrate on the road.

"Stop crying!" Yuki barked at the boy, and then glared at him angrily. Shu tried to quiet himself and hold in his tears, but they continued to fall slowly down his face. "I'll remember next time."

Yuki put his eyes back on the road, trying again to concentrate on the empty highway ahead of him. But, being unable to ignore the silent tears pouring from his pink haired lover, he thought quickly of a way to quiet him. He let out a sigh as he turned the car to the side of the road. Shu rubbed his eyes and looked up. "What're we--"

"That was harsh of me, are you okay?"

Shuichi's eyes sparkled as he took the back of his hand and wiped his eyes. He nodded excitedly and tried to glomp him while seat belted to the seat, but didn't go anywhere but right back into his seat. Eiri tried to supress a laugh, but a smile formed on his face and a chuckly made it's way through his lips. Shu blushed embarrassingly. Yuki grabbed his other's hand and with his other hand he cupped Shuichi's chin and kissed him softly and swiftly on the lips. Leaning out from the kiss, he left a stunned, dazed, and sparkly looking Shindou as he pulled back onto the road. It wasn't until about five minutes later that Shuichi's daze broke and he turned to Yuki a smile, causing him to give a weak smile back.

They continued to drive until they reached a city, unknowingly entering Central City.

_------_

_I know it's a short chapter, but, I'm not all that great at writing Yuki and Shuichi. Unlike Roy and Edo, they are perfect the way they are and I'm trying to not screw that up. What I mean by that Ed and Roy aren't perfect is that they aren't a real couple so it's easier to write about them…_

…_okay, see you guys later. Like I said, I have it written down, I just need to type it up._

_**heartheartcho **_


End file.
